Victims of Passion
by The.Squint
Summary: "Tell me I'm deluded and I'll let you go" and it was then she realised that she couldn't deny it, not even to him anymore. She was his, unwillingly, for good - Set directly after 'Butterflys' episode. Enjoy!


Hello everyone! Thank you very much for taking the time to read my first Holby City FanFic... This is the first post on this site for over 7 months – I had lost my muse, shall we say until Sahira and Greg came along and so I am rather nervous and any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

"_This is the start of something beautiful. You are the start of something new" Ed Sheeran - This_

Passion. It's what we all crave; its drug like quality leaves its victims quivering under its power and when you find it, when it is yours, you drink every ounce it is willing to give you. You can try and escape its jagged claws but once it's caught you then you are left defenceless, unable to deny its call. However, passion through all its glory and beauty is limited, until one day you realise that the passion you once had has abandoned you, leaving you with only affection and routine and in the case of Sahira Shah, a gold wedding band around her finger – she looked at it now and watched as it gleamed in the light, transfixed by its simplicity. _How can something so simple represent something as complex as marriage? _She thought about this question as she brought her other hand to touch it, before gripping and lifting it ever so slightly – the idea of removing it excited her, her heart pounded against her chest as she gave a light pull and looked upon her bare finger. Despite its tiny size she felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her and that she could breathe for the first time in months. She knew she should feel guilty, and strangely she knew that if she were to replace the ring then she would, but without it, without that small piece of gold, she felt anew and not weighed down by the responsibilities of being someone's wife.

Placing the ring on the bedside table she smiled to herself and let her hand gently graze her lips, where his had been only a few moments ago. She felt it course through her, almost like a tidal wave sweeping through her veins causing her to almost shudder – passion, something she hadn't felt in years. Her heart beat furiously at the thought of him and her skin began to burn for his touch. She had never felt passion this strong, she was sure of it, it was almost unbearable and all she could think was to kiss him again and to feel his skin against hers. These thoughts were wrong, she understood that, but she was defenceless against him know, it had gone too far and though she had fought against how he had made her feel, she knew that she could no longer deny his call.

Tonight had been the turning point, of which there was no return. He had taken her hand and spoke to her in his husky Irish tone "_tell me I'm deluded and I'll let you go"_ and it was then she realised that she couldn't deny it, not even to him anymore. She was his, unwillingly, for good.

The idea of what she was going to do frightened her to her core; her hands began to tremble as she broke out in a hot sweat. Slowly she stood and straightened her dress in a attempt to steady herself before striding across the hotel room to open the door, she held it still and hesitated, thinking through her options; she could return to her room and replace the ring on her finger forgetting the whole thing – keeping things simple, but she knew that things had been complicated between her and Greg for weeks and then simplicity was a luxury that would never return. If she were to return to her room now and avoid his bed tonight then she would find herself in this same situation in the near future. It was only a matter of time.

She let the door shut behind her and stood silently in the corridor, the only sound was that of her raging heart pounding throughout her body. She began to move slowly down the hotel hallway, struggling to control her breathing when she noticed his crouched form in the distance. She realised she had stopped moving with no conscious thought and was just staring at him; his body slumped against his door, his eyes shut and his forehead supporting a deep frown. Her tongue became like sandpaper and her palms began to sweat profoundly, the sight of him alone mesmerised her; his hair, the bristles on his face, the way his body filled his suit so well – one she soon hoped he would be without.

She placed one foot before the other and steadily made her way towards him, her heart rate increasing with each step. She stopped before him and yet his eyes remained closed, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound escaped, _what could she say_? He must have felt her presence because his eyes opened and upon seeing her he jumped to his feet immediately.

"Sahira, what are you –" he didn't finish his question, he didn't need to because she was sure that just by the look on her face he knew why she was there, standing before him.

He was certainly a beautiful man, his eyes blue like the sky, his smile causing butterflies to beat against her stomach and his voice enough to melt her heart, but it was more than that, the main thing that drew her to him was how he understood her, how with only a look he could know what she thinking and how she was feeling and that was why she knew that in this moment she didn't need to say anything, because he could see just from looking at her all that she could ever say.

His expression changed, becoming more serious. His eyes captured hers and nervously he stepped forwards, closing the gap between them. It hit her again, a passion so intense it was all she could be not to crumble beneath it, he was millimetres from her now; she was surrounded by the aroma of his aftershave and all she could see what him. She felt her eyes shutter closed and felt his lips press passionately against hers sending an electric pulse throughout her body, every part of her raging for his touch, his hands leaving a burning trace wherever they were. She felt as her hands ran through his hair causing his to groan encouragingly. Electrified tongues explored. The pace increasing with every second. They had moved into the bedroom. Clothes were hurriedly removed. Both willing victims to the passion they felt for one another, and though they knew that guilt would come as the sun rose, neither cared to imagine such a moment because tonight was about them and only them and the start of something beautiful, something new.

So there you have it. I really do hope that you enjoyed it... Any review would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
